creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ashs Koma
right|300pxHabt ihr jemals bemerkt, dass sich das Pacing, der Ton und der Aufbau der Geschichte ändert, nachdem Ash in einer der früheren Folgen von einem Blitz getroffen wird? Wie Ash und seine Welt bis zu dem Unfall relativ normal sind? Ich habe eine Theorie. Der Unfall mit dem Fahrrad brachte Ash in ein Koma. Tage später wurde er gefunden und ins Krankenhaus gebracht, in dem man ihn mit schweren Medikamenten behandelte. Deswegen wurde Team Rocket auch weniger bedrohlich. Die Medikation wirkte und stabilisierte seine Komaträume soweit, dass sie anstatt furchterregend zu sein, idyllischer wurden. Sie erlaubtem ihm seine Pokémon Meister Fantasien auszuleben. Nach dem Anfang der Episoden ist die Serie das Ergebnis von Ashs Unterbewusstsein, welches sein Verlangen erfüllt, aber auch der Realität flüchten möchte. Sollte Ash begreifen, dass er sich im Koma befindet, würde er aufwachen und unter Gehirnschäden leiden, also muss er zuerst alle seine mentalen Barrieren durchbrechen, eine nach der anderen. Wenn ihm das gelingt, kann er begreifen, wer er ist und seinem Koma entkommen. Weitere Beweise kommen von der Erkenntnis, dass obwohl seine Reise enorme Distanzen beinhaltet, er normalerweise nie mit dem Rad fährt, da er eine „Phobie“ gegen sie entwickelt hat. Das Koma und die Fantasie erklären, warum er sich nie sehr physisch verändert. Sie erklären den weltweiten Sozialismus, da er sich ein sicheres politisches System ausdachte, welches die Welt flüssig laufen und sie antreiben würde. Es erlaubt seinen Abenteuern so zu laufen, wie sie es tun. Es erklärt auch wie ein Kind alleine in eine Welt voller gefährlicher und ungezähmter Tiere hinausgehen kann. Dazu erklärt es, warum jede Stadt denselben Polizeioffizier und jedes Pokémon-Center dieselbe Krankenschwester hat. Joy und Jenny kannte er aus seiner Heimatstadt und sie agieren als Sicherheitsnetz oder Anker. Die erlaubt es ihm, sich sicher zu fühlen, egal wohin er geht. Sie repräsentieren Stabilität. Die Professoren repräsentieren Ashs Ideale, deshalb wurde Gary auch ein Professor. Die Fantasie erklärt genauso, warum jedes Mal, wenn er eine neue Region betritt, niemand trotz seiner Erfolge jemals von ihm gehört hat. Wie sonst konnte Paul, der Rivale der Sinnoh Region, jemanden nicht kennen, der mindestens 4 Top Vieren besiegt und die Orange League als auch Battle Frontier zerstört hat? Weiter zu den Charakteren, welche ihm näher stehen… Ashs Reisepartner sind Aspekte seinerseits, an welche er zwar Vergnügen findet, aber sich nicht mit ihnen assoziieren kann. Rocko ist Ashs unterdrückte Sexualität. Ash fiel als Jungfrau ins Koma und, als solche brauchte er ein Ventil für seine wachsenden sexuellen Frustrationen. Jedoch, da er keine Erfahrungen in Sachen Sex sammeln konnte, muss auch Rocko immer versagen. Rockos Verbleib bei Professor Ivy war ein Versuch von Ashs Verstand, seine Sexualität zu unterdrücken. Rocko ist nicht nur eine Projektion von Ashs Sexualität, sondern auch eine Projektion von Ashs Vaterinstinkten. Er verlässt seine Kinder, um mit Ash zu reisen, weil er mit dieser ganzen Verantwortung nicht fertig wird. Du hast vielleicht bemerkt, dass James viel mehr Dialog in diesem Teil der Serie bekam, genauso mehr gefühlsbetonte Situationen mit seinen Pokémon und er zeigt mehr von seiner Herkunft. Ash mochte das nicht sehr, deswegen kam Rocko auch wieder, verängstigt und sich weigernd darüber zu sprechen. Ashs Unterbewusstsein unterdrückte ihn zu dieser Zeit so sehr, dass nicht nur ein generelles Gefühl von Bedrohung herrschte, sondern er hatte auch keine Idee, was passiert war. Weitere Beweise, dass Rocko Ashs Sexualität ist, ist, dass er immer wieder in die Serie zurückkommt, wenn Ash einen neuen weiblichen Bezug bekommt. Misty ist die erste die wir treffen. Weil sie die erste und kaum ein Aspekt von Ash ist, erklärt es, warum Misty so eine prominente Rolle in der Serie spielt, aber trotzdem ultimativ unerreichbar ist. (Er kannte sie nicht wirklich vor dem Koma.) Da Misty seine erste Liebe war (wenn auch nur unterbewusst), brauchte er sie, um einen bestimmten Level von Weiblichkeit zu erreichen. Er fühlte, dass Leute erst dann Beziehungen haben könnten, nachdem sie erwachsen geworden waren. Praktisch gesehen, jedenfalls, kann er das nicht bewältigen, da ihm die Erfahrung aus der echten Welt fehlt. Er will die normale, aufdringliche, arrogante Misty, die er kennt… Daher darf sie auch Togepi nicht behalten. Wir können den Handlungsbogen im konstanten Auszanken seiner Sexualität sehen, aber auch ihr eventuelles Scheiden, bis sie in den Hintergrund gewandert ist. Da Ash recht angehangen zu ihr war, war dies traumatisierend. Nach dieser Erfahrung würde jeder, der drohte, schnell erwachsen zu werden, gegen jemanden ausgetauscht, welcher naiver um die Stelle in seinem Leben zu füllen. Gary Oak ist das, was Ash sein möchte. Er ist die Erfüllung seines Wunsches. Er kam voran und lies sich nieder um ein normales Leben zu führen. Ash braucht jemanden, um in seiner Welt weiter zu kommen, sonst würde er es nicht anerkennen und sich fragen, warum er dort ist, wo er ist. Es ist eine unterbewusste Falle, um ihn vor seiner jetzigen Situation zu schützen. Sein Verstand musste wahrgenommen haben, dass das Koma ihm aus diesem rausbringen würde, also nahm es etwas, das der Junge liebte und baute einen Weg aus dem Koma damit. Aber Ash ist zu selbstgefällig, um einen finalen Stand zu nehmen um sich heraus zu kämpfen. Deshalb trifft er immer wieder legendäre Pokémon. Dies sind die Versuche seines Verstandes, ihm zu zeigen, dass er großartige Dinge anstellen kann, wenn er es versucht. Es ist ein Weg, ihn voran zu drängen. Team Rocket sind die Qualitäten von ihm selbst, welche Ash „negativ“ betrachtet, aber welche ihm klar werden. Jessie und James wollen Giovanni beschwichtigen, Ash’s Vaterfigur. Um dies zu schaffen, wird Jessie den unterwürfigen James dazu bringen, ihr zu gehorchen. Besonders Mauzi will Giovanni besänftigen, weil er sich an die guten Zeiten mit ihm erinnert. Dies platziert Mauzi in eine Kategorie, welche Ashs (korrupte) Unschuld ist. Es ist offensichtlich, weil Mauzi sprechen kann. Eigentlich ist der einzige Grund, warum Mauzi sprechen kann, dass Ash irgendwann die Aspekte von Team Rocket als Teil von ihm selbst akzeptieren kann. Ash hatte Probleme mit seinem Vater, also stellte er ihn an die Spitze der bösen Firma und verteufelte ihn. Es mag sogar ein richtiges Team Rocket (in der echten Welt) geben, aber es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass Ashs Vater ihr Anführer ist. Ash denkt wahrscheinlich, dass die Scheidung seiner Eltern teilweise seine Schuld ist, aber auch teilweise seinen Vater beschuldigt. Die Scheidung brachte seine Mutter dazu, aus der Stadt und nach Alabastia zu ziehen, und ist ein Grund, warum Ash anfing, auf seine Reise zu gehen: um der Unruhe zu Hause zu entkommen. Die ganze Organisation, einschließlich Butch und Cassidy, ist symbolisch für seine Unfähigkeit den Machenschaften seines Vaters zu entkommen. James ist eine angedeutete Homosexualität (welche Ash nicht unbedingt homosexuell macht) und Gutgläubigkeit, während Jessie Eitelkeit und Manipulation darstellt. Da Mauzi das Potential der Rehabilitation hat und nicht böse sein möchte, passt dies wieder zu den zwiegespaltenen Persönlichkeiten und der selbstdämonisierenden Theorie. Team Rocket kleiden sich ähnlich wie Transvestiten, sodass Ash seine Sexualität erkunden kann (eine andere Facette wie die von Rocko) und dies war eine Methode, die ihm erlaubte, seine schwule Seite frei auszuprobieren. Als er merkte, dass es nichts für ihn war, stoppte seine “freie” Seite, damit zu spielen. Max kam mit Maike. Er spielte das Ego und sie spielte die Identität mit großem Streben in dieser „Staffel“. Sie funktionierten für eine Weile, aber da Ash ein Teenager ist, musste seine Sexualität wieder ins Spiel kommen. Er erschuf sich immer wieder neu und irgendwann schrieb neue Aspekte, aber sein Verstand brachte langsam die Alten zurück, als eine Krücke um den Übergang zu vereinfachen. Lucia gibt Ash eine Chance zu lieben. Da er schon Misty als jemanden hatte, mit dem er nirgendwo hingehen konnte, erschuf er eine neue Superfrau – eine, die mehr wie er war und weniger brutal. Du hast vielleicht bemerkt, dass zwar Maike und Misty keine Toleranz für Rockos Verhalten hatten, während Lucia versuchte, es gelassen hinzunehmen. Tracey, der Züchter, war eine mögliche Zukunft für Ash, welche er abtat. Diese Zukunft war eine, welche er ablehnte, um mit dem Professor zu arbeiten (Ashs ultimatives Ideal einer Vaterfigur) als Tracey die Dynamik störte, welche Ash mit seinen anderen Persönlichkeiten hatte. Mit Ashs Verstand, das Koma bekämpfend und das Ansehen dieser Person als Kumpane, wurde Tracey schnell gegen einen bedrohlicheren Rivalen getauscht. Pikachu repräsentiert Ashs Menschlichkeit. Dies erklärt die Episoden, wenn sie getrennt werden und Ash ihn verzweifelt wieder haben will, auch bis zum Punkt, dass er mit Team Rocket arbeitet (Aspekte seiner selbst, mit denen er sich nie normal assoziieren wurde), aber aus irgendeinem Grund doch nicht kann. Team Rocket möchte Pikachu stehlen und ihn Giovanni geben. Jessie und James werden immer gegen Ash sein, weil er Angst davor hat, dass seine Humanität in den Händen seines Vaters ist. Jedenfalls ist dies der gleiche Grund, warum er mit diesen Aspekten arbeitet, um seine Humanität zu retten. Ash konnte Pikachu nicht entwickeln, weil dies das Herausfordern seines Konzeptes, welches er war, wäre, was etwas war, mit dem er nicht komfortabel wäre, während er noch seine originalen Fehler beheben müsse. Der Erzähler ist Ashs höherer Verstand, wiederholend und erklärend, was er bisher geschafft hatte und die Mühsamkeiten, welche ihm noch bevorstehen, was ihm erlaubt zu erkennen, wie er sich am besten aufwachen könnte. Team Rockets Methoden werden mehr und mehr lächerlich, weil Ash noch ein Kind ist, welches sich diese Dinge erträumt. Deswegen werden die Verkleidungen von Team Rockets auch nie durchschaut. Er weiß, dass sie es sind (zumindest auf einem unterbewussten Level), aber er wählt es zu ignorieren, sodass er sich bessern kann. Gewissermaßen sabotiert der Ash, welcher ausbrechen will, den Ash, der im Unklaren seines Verstandes bleiben möchte, sodass mehr Konflikte entstehen und, hoffentlich, ein eventueller Fluchtweg. Die Flucht ist eine Konsequenz, sodass er mit sich selbst abließen kann. Wie schon erwähnt ist Team Rocket eine Methode von Ash, um mit den Gründen klar zu kommen, die ihm unkomfortabel sind sich selbst zu lösen. Du erinnerst die vielleicht, dass früh in der Serie Referenzen zu Tiere gab. Zum Beispiel der Fisch im Aquarium der Azuria City Arena oder dass der Pokédex Pikachu als “rattenähnlich” beschreibt. Diese Tiere bedeuten Ashs Psyche nichts, sodass sie nicht sehr ins Spiel kommen. Hätte Ash Hündchen geliebt, wäre alles über verschiedene Arten von Hunden und einem Hundekampfkreis, aber als die Serie weiter geht, sieht man weniger realistische Tiere und mehr Pokémon. Dies konnte ein Zeichen sein, dass sich Ashs Verstand verschlechtert. Als er im Koma ist, verliert er Konzepte von einigen Tieren und Maschinen und ersetzt sie durch Pokémon. Es könnte Dinge erklären, wie beispielsweise elektrische Pokémon, die als Stromgeneratoren arbeiten; dies sind Zeichen, dass sein Gedächtnis seiner alten Welt mehr und mehr vergisst. Die Pokémon-Welt wird immer mehr idealisiert, je länger er keinen Reiz der realen Welt hat. Ash ist vielleicht, oder vielleicht auch nicht, mental verschlechtert, aber er findet immer mehr Gefallen an den Regeln der falschen Welt. Die wilden Pokémon sind seine Rationalisatoren der Funktionen seiner erschaffenen Fantasie. Es ist das „ein Zauberer hat es getan“ Syndrom. Wenn er nicht weiß wie es funktioniert, sagt sein Verstand: „Pokémon“. Die Pokémon in Ashs Team, jedenfalls, dienen als Veranschaulichung seiner Fehler und Aspekte. Zum Beispiel Glumanda repräsentiert seinen Sexualtrieb (nicht seine Sexualität, wie Rocko). Als erstes ist es süß, leicht zu kontrollieren, aber irgendwann wird es ein rasendes Inferno der Ungehorsamkeit, da Ash kein reales Verständnis seiner Sexualität (und somit auch keinen Weg um es zu kontrollieren) hat. Bisasam war sein Widerwille, sich zu ändern, reflektiert dadurch, dass es sich weigert, sich zu entwickeln und fast entschied, die Gruppe zu verlassen, bis er es bekämpfte. Schiggy war sein Wille, den Anderen zu folgen, bewiesen durch die Gang, bei der es war. Auch wenn er die Gang anführte, sahen sie sich als eine Gruppe und Ashs Unterbewusstsein gab ihm das stärkste von ihnen. Smettbo war seine erdrückende Einsamkeit, mit welcher er sich auseinander setzte, als er es frei ließ, um es sich einer Herde anschließen zu lassen. Seine Flug Typen sind seine Leichtfertigkeit, immer bereit, etwas für den Moment des Gewinnens zu opfern. Als Ash Pokémon tauschte, war es ein Versuch, seine eigenen Probleme anderen aufzuzwingen. Jedenfalls realisierte er dies und tauschte normalerweise recht schnell zurück. Nicht nur sind Ashs Pokémon eine Manifestation von verschiedenen Teilen seiner Selbst, die Pokémon anderer Trainer sind dies genauso. Smogon und Rettan sind symbolisch für den Willen Team Rockets sich zu ändern, folglich entwickelten sie sich. Als sein Verstand diesen Stein im Weg überkam und ihnen erlaubte, sich zu ändern, gab es ihm die Chance, dies genauso zu tun. Eine interessante Anmerkung ist, dass Pupitar ein Rationalisator ist: ein Pokémon, welches ein Rivale fing, bevor sie aufeinander trafen. Selbst Ash würde suspekt, wenn jeder, den er traf, kein mitgebrachtes Pokémon von vorherigen Plätzen, die er besuchte, hatte. Andere Trainer sind direktere Formen seiner Probleme – welche, die er entweder bewältigen und direkt unterdrücken muss. Arenaleiter sind die primären Aspekte seiner Persönlichkeit, mit jedem weiten Pokémon ,das stärker ist als das letzte um einen Level von Fähigkeiten zu zeigen, mit welchem er nur zurechtkommen würde, wenn er sich ihnen stellen würde. Dies führt dazu, dass er mit einem Teil von sich selbst kämpft, welchen er nicht in Kontrolle hätte. Ursprünglich hatte Ash die Kämpfe, welche zu Teamkämpfen und Wettbewerben führten. Die Erklärung für dies ist, dass seine Probleme mehr und mehr kompliziert wurden und die Wege mit ihnen klar zu kommen wurden immer komplexer. Der Fakt, dass er Probleme benutzt, mit denen er sich schon beschäftigt hatte, um zu gewinnen, ist ein Zeichen, dass er stärker wird. Ash befreit seine Pokémon, weil sein Verstand ihn dazu zwingt. Als der Moment kommt, nachdem er ein überkräftigtes Team züchtete, ein Turnier zu bekämpfen, muss er in ein neues Land mit neue Aufgaben reisen, nachdem er sich durchgekämpft hat. Jedenfalls, mit einem zu starken Team wird es keine Herausforderungen oder irgendein Weg ihn zu motivieren geben. Der Ash, welcher im Koma bleiben und weiter reisen möchte, überreicht seine gelösten Probleme an Professor Eich, sodass er weiter machen und die Übrigen lösen kann. Dies ist sein Verstand, der Ash dazu zwingt, sich mit seinen Problemen auseinander zu setzen. Ashs Rivalen und die Top Vier sind der ultimativ stärkste Teil dieses Kreises. Sie haben Pokémon, welche nahezu gottgleich sind, sie repräsentieren das, was er erreichen kann und das, was unerreichbar ist. Ashs Rivalen sind alle mögliche Zukünfte, welche er sich ausmalt (beachtet, dass alle älter sind als er). Dies entstand mit Gary Eich, jemand, den Ash aus dem echten Leben kannte und ihn zu einer Art Gott in seinem Verstand aufbaute. Jedenfalls, Gary entwickelte sich weiter und änderte sich, um sich Ashs Visionen von sich selbst anzupassen und seinen ultimativen Traum, eventuell sich als Professor niederzulassen, nachdem er die Top Vier besiegt hat. Mit Gary Eich im Ruhestand brauchte sein Verstand einen neuen Rivalen für ihn. Dies führte zu der Geburt von Richie (dem guten Aspekt seines Rivalen) und Paul. Paul ist der letzte Versuch seines Verstandes, ihn aufzuwachen – um Ash dazu zu bringen zu sehen, dass diese perfekte Welt nicht die beste Option ist um, aufzuwachen. Paul ist Ashs Schatten, einer, welcher immer härter pusht. Er ist der Teil von Ash, welcher nie aufgibt, um aus der Komawelt zu fliehen. Mewtu ist eine neue Form von Behandlung, welche mit elektrischen Impulsen und einer Maschine funktioniert, sie bricht jeden mentalen Schutz von Ash herunter (die originalen Pokémon im Film). In Ashs Verstand waren Mewtu und seine Klone (in der echten Welt) die Behandlung für die mentalen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, welche Ash beschützten und ihn komatös hielten: die Pokémon dieser Welt. Die Klone waren Konter zu den Problemen über die Ash gedacht hatte, er hätte sie gelöst und jeder erschien zu Ash als die exakte Kopie seiner Verteidigung. Die Klone spielten nicht bei den Regeln von Ashs Welt. Sie benutzten keine Spezialangriffe. Sie schlugen einfach ihr Pendant mit roher Gewalt nieder. Die Behandlung wirkte. Es gab Nebeneffekte. Die Elektroschocks begannen Ashs Nervensystem zu beeinflussen. Falls die Behandlungen fortliefen, würde er paralysiert werden. Sein Verstand manifestiert dies in der Traumwelt indem er ihn versteinert. Wäre es nicht für das Ende der Behandlung von Ashs Mutter, welche wusste, dass ihr Sohn nicht wollen würde, in einer Welt zu leben, welche er nicht erkunden könnte, Ash würde für immer ein Stein bleiben. Danach musste Ash sich von dem Schaden der Elektrotherapie erholen. Um die Gefahr zu reduzieren, dass Ashs Verstand verfiel, begann sein Unterbewusstsein die Effekte in dieser Welt zu verharmlosen, wodurch Pikachus Elektroattacken – früher von Team Rocket bemerkt für ihre Stärke – keinen weiteren Effekt, neben der komödiantischen Art, auf Ash haben. Wie wir sehen können, hätte Ash auch für immer gefangen werden können. Jedenfalls, wie jeder Traum, wie alles, gibt es einen Anfang und ein Ende. Was würde passieren, wenn Ash nie geheilt würde? In seinem Krankenzimmer sehen wir Delia, offensichtlich verzweifelt. Sie spricht zu einem Doktor mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Der Man sagt, dass ihre Versicherung aufging und der Junge seit Jahren keine Veränderungen in seiner Gehirnaktivität hatte. Der Schock, ihn von der Lebenssicherung zu nehmen, hätte eine sehr kleine Chance, ihn aufwachen zu lassen. Sie stimmte unter Tränen zu. Zurück in Ashs Welt, hat er endlich die Top Vier besiegt und, einer nach dem anderen, verschwindet um ihn herum. Irgendwann ist alles schwarz. Pikachu rennt zu ihm, heller und heller in der Dunkelheit glühend. Er erreicht Ash und die beiden umarmen sich ein letztes Mal. Im Krankenzimmer schwindet sein Lebenszeichen, Ash murmelt seine letzten Worte. “Ich… will der… Allerbeste… sein…” Er wird sterben, niemals seinen Traum gekannt zu haben, außer als Traum an sich. Als er zurück in die Realität kam, wusste er, dass alles ein Traum war, alles war ausgedacht. Wissend, dass all seine Bemühungen, Ambitionen und Freunde nichts waren, würde er loslassen. Als er seine letzten Worte äußert, öffnet er kaum seine Augen und sieht die Silhouette seiner Mutter, ihr Gesicht versteckt unter ihren Händen, welche gerade Tränen fort wischten. Sie hielten Augenkontakt und eine finale Realisation füllt ihn, bevor er seine komplette Stärke verliert. Er sieht, dass seine Mutter die ganze Zeit hoffte, dass er sich erholen würde. Er sieht sie und findet, dass ihre Hoffnung zerbrochen wurde, als sie realisierte, dass ihr einziges Kind nicht überlebt hatte. Er stirbt, wissend, dass er geliebt wird, aber das bedeutet, dass die eine Person, welche ihm am Nächsten stand und am realsten zu ihm ist, gebrochen ist. Es gab immer noch andere Möglichkeiten. Die Fontäne der Zeit fließt in mysteriösen Wegen. Man kann sich nicht gegen die Strömung stellen, so wie Gatsby. Jedenfalls, man konnte nie sehen, was auf ihn flussabwärts wartet. Ash besiegt endlich Lance, um nicht von Gary Eich konfrontiert zu werden, sondern von einem stummen Spiegelbild von sich selbst. Die Stimme des Erzählers spricht zu ihm, ihm sagend, dass er nun endlich aus dem Gefängnis seines Verstandes ausbrechen könnte. Einer nach dem anderen seiner Freunde tauchte auf und schmolz in mehr Kopien von sich selbst, ihn anfeuernd. Nach einem langen, anstrengenden Kampf gegen ihn selbst, mit der Hilfe aller seiner Pokémon, mit denen er je befreundet war, wird er wach. Im Krankenzimmer sieht er seine Eltern, schlafend. Er kann nicht sprechen. Ash pusht nach vorne, Richtung Rehabilitation. Er geht durch physische Therapie, schwerer und schwerer mit erholsamen Pokémon trainierend, bis er wieder von selbst laufen kann. Dieses Mal ging ein älterer und weiserer Ash in ein Abenteuer. Genauso wie letztes Mal, verspätet er sich zu Professor Eichs Labor. Als nur noch ein Pokémon übrig ist… erinnert er sich plötzlich an die Erinnerungen seines „Lebens“ und realisiert, dass all seine Freunde für immer fort sind. Wenn er mit seinen neuen Kameraden fort geht, sieht er, dass die Welt dunkler ist, als er dachte. Mehr „real“. Pokémon und Menschen sterben. Auch er wurde älter. Er schwört, dass er der Pokémon Meister wird. Er schwört es sich selbst. Er schwört es „ihnen“. „Ich WILL der Allerbeste sein!“ Original Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Videospiele